Addi
by Bookworm6795
Summary: Addi had a normal life, at least normal for her. But when Carlisle found her in the woods that all changed.


_**Addi**_

The fire burned through her taking over all her thoughts she knew she screamed but couldn't bring herself to care. How long had it been since this pain started, how much longer would it last? In her tortured mind there was no measure of time just endless agony. Suddenly after what seemed like forever her thoughts were her own again, slowly the pain began to recede out of her fingertips, out of her toes. She was able to focus on other things, the sounds around her birds and leaves rustling in the wind. Where she lay was course and itchy. Though these thoughts came the fire still burned unending but receding. As it receded from elsewhere the pain concentrated in her heart and another cry escaped her lips. Moments later something very cool wrapped around her lifting her from the rough ground. She leaned her face fully against whatever held her hoping it might cool the burning if only a little. She heard a man's voice gently whisper "It's all right little one." Maybe he knew what he was talking about maybe it would be alright. That thought didn't bring much comfort as the pain grew all the more in her chest. Then she heard another voice, this time a woman.

"Carlisle what…?"

She began to understand, Carlisle, whoever he was had pulled her from wherever she'd been, saving her from, what? The burning had now grown tenfold what it had been in her chest beginning to encompass her every thought like before. As the pain grew her heart raced and just when she thought that it would certainly tear through her chest it stopped along with the burning.

**_Carlisle_**

A cry rang out through the forest and against his better judgment Carlisle followed it. Last time he'd followed a cry heard in the woods he'd saved a life this time he was too late. Lying among the leaves was a girl who couldn't be more than twelve curled around her right arm. Kneeling down immediately he noticed the tell-tale crescent shaped mark on her wrist. She was so young, his thoughts raced, he couldn't just leave her here why had the first person? He gathered her in his arms and ran back towards the house. Her cries had ceased and now were no more than the occasional pitiful whimper. Though unsure whether she could hear him, he gently murmured, "It's all right little one." Those words would mean next to nothing if they even registered through the pain. She turned her face so it fully rested against his chest in an attempt to cool the fire that flooded her body. He watched her face contort in pain, wondering who would do this to her. Not kill her but damn her to this existence, had she had another choice? He reached the house Esme stood on the porch on her face he easily read confusion.

"Carlisle what…?"

Without waiting to hear the rest of her question he rushed past into the house and up the stairs to an empty bedroom laying the girl on the bed where she again curled into a ball. "I found her in the woods someone just left her there." Concerned replaced confusion on Esme's face, concern for the unknown little girl. Both of them heard it her heart began to race, Carlisle realized she must have been in those woods for near three days. Just as the pounding heart became the loudest thing in the room it stopped leaving them in silence.

_**After…**_

Slowly Addis eyes opened at first they held fear, fear of the pain returning, but quickly that fear turned to amazement as she marveled at her newly improved senses, the clarity with which she perceived everything making it seem like a whole new world. Just as quickly that amazement turned to frightened confusion at the same freshly sharpened senses which had only moments before amazed her. Then her crimson eyes fell on the two people in the corner. She jumped to her feet all confusion replaced once again by fear in the blink of an eye she stood back pressed against the opposite wall as far away from them as possible. Both of them had flawless pale skin and the same unnatural golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Addi gasped, realizing that she hadn't been breathing and that no relief came when she inhaled. Then another thought took over her mind completely, a burning in the back of her throat not quite the same as before. She looked back up to Carlisle "My throat burns…"

* * *

_I promise that in later I **WILL NOT** be switching point of veiw that was a one chapter thing._


End file.
